Quite Close
by LiLAqUaMaRiE
Summary: A short interlude during The Pegasus Project 10x03 of SG1, focusing on McShep.


**Title:** Quite Close  
**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Character/Pairing:** Rodney McKay/John Sheppard  
**Rating:** PG/K+  
**Warnings/Notes:** Spoilers for SG-1 10x03 "The Pegasus Project".  
**Word Count:** 1,108  
**Summary:** A short interlude during The Pegasus Project, focusing on McShep.  
**Note #2:** This takes place after Colonel Mitchell told Rodney to "pack his bags" for the mission after the meeting of SG-1 and SGA in the conference room.

* * *

"Getting ready for the fieldtrip with SG-1?**"**

Rodney McKay rolled his eyes as he stopped packing some stuff he needed to bring with him onto the Odyssey for the mission. He turned his head around to glance at Lt. Colonel John Sheppard who just entered his lab, his face expressing mock surprise. "So that's what I've been doing all this time?" He gasped lightly as he continued to mock Sheppard. "Thanks for helpful info, wouldn't have know what I was doing if it wasn't for you." He rolled his eyes once more before turning his attention back to what he was doing previously.

Sheppard just bounced back and forth on the heels of his feet as he grins happily at Rodney ignoring the sarcasm, "You're welcome. Always glad to help."

"You don't handle sarcasm very well do you?"

"You don't know when to keep your mouth shut very well do you?"

Rodney sighed, ignoring the comment no matter how much it bothered him. He spoke without turning around, "Look, as I said in the conference room, you know I can't help myself. So did you have anything in mind to tell me, or is this just you coming to torment me?"

"Can't I just come by and say hello?"

"No."

John sighed as he shook his head, "Fine. Just… just be good." Rodney blinked as this time he did turn back around to face Sheppard with a confused stare. "What? Good in what?"

"Behaving."

"What?" Then realization dawned on Rodney as he realized why John was saying that. "Is this for what happened in the conference room earlier?" He lifted a finger shaking it as he spoke before pointing it towards himself, "Because I'm telling you John that was so not my fault." He crossed his arms across his chest in a defensive gesture, "I can't help it if they do not appreciate a genius mind like my own, well with the exception of Carter."

John sighed, "McKay?"

Rodney just completely ignored him as he continued. "And since we are on this topic anyway, care to explain to me what's with the… and I quote, "If he speaks again, I'll shoot him!" unquote." He shot John an indignant look. "I mean, I'm hurt. I thought…" He uncrossed his arms, waving them between them two as he spoke, "I thought we had something, but noo…" Remembering Vala and even Carter in the room, "The minute some pretty face comes by with a pair of legs and boobs the Colonel here has to go into "protect" mode." He attempted to cross his arms across his chest once more before uncrossing them; unable to decide on which to do, he decided on just staring at the ground below. "So what if they're pretty….sexy even…I should be more important..."

With a blank look firmly on his face Sheppard tried to interrupt once more, "McKay?"

Rodney facial expression changed quickly toascornful look as he remembers the other Colonel as he ignored Sheppard once more. "And what is going on with that Colonel?" His eyes widened in slight fear, "I think he's out to get me, do you think he's out to get me? He has to be, did you see the way he was looking at me in the conference room?" He shuddered slightly, "The more he kept looking at me, the more it felt as if he wanted to strangle me or something much more deadly…." He sighed as he stuck out his chin in defiance, "He acted as if I were annoying him" Rodney laughed, "but that's impossible. Me, annoy? Since when do I-"

"MCKAY!"

Broken away from his on going rant, Rodney turned to glance at John, "What? No need to yell, I'm right here you know."

Closing his eyes as he mentally counted to ten and back, Sheppard shook his head. "Just shut up." In reply he received a glare. He just sighed softly as he walked over closer to Rodney, standing face to face with him. He lifted a hand to place it on one of Rodney's shoulders, "Just listen okay?"

Rodney, confused, stared into the other man's eyes as he stood there quiet. "If it were for me Rodney, I wouldn't send you on a mission without me anywhere near you watching your back. You know that right?" He waited till Rodney nodded to continue, "Sadly, I already promised Teyla and Carson I'd help them along with Ronon on the mainland as they go and do the whole monthly check ups with the Athosians. But you know I would have been with you if there wasn't that."

Rodney rolled his eyes, "I know, I know."

Sheppard's serious face broke into a wide grin as he waved a finger at Rodney, "So again, behave and don't try anything fishy with Colonel Carter, alright?" Rodney eyes widened in shock and he opened his mouth to say something when John cut him off. "Don't want Mitchell after your ass now?" He winked at Rodney, showing he's messing with him, "Not that I would blame him if you did..."

Rodney glared at the man before him snorting, "Thank you for your encouraging words of advice Colonel."

John just smiled. "No problemo, just doing my daily dose of good deeds."

Rodney lightly pushed him away in direction toward the exit, "Yeah, yeah. Will you just get out of here already? I have a mission to get ready for you know." He huffs out.

John kept the smile on his lips intact as he turned around to quickly lay a kiss on Rodney's lips before breaking contact to leave the room.

Rodney shook his head as he watched Sheppard leave the room, before turning his attention back to his packing.

Sheppard jogged back into the room towards Rodney, grabbing him and turning him around covering his lips with his own. It was a heated and passionate kiss that when they broke apart, left both of them gasping out trying to regain their breaths. Rodney just stared at John, dazed, as John inhaled deeply before looking at Rodney in the eyes again. "You know I would never shoot you Rodney, right?" He asked his lover with a serious face.

Rodney pouted, "How can I be sure…you can be sneaky and…"

"Rodney."

McKay sighed before speaking in a soft tone, "I know John, I know."

John leaned in closer; their lips inches apart after as he spoke out in a whisper, loud enough that Rodney could hear him. "Cause you….you and me….we're close…"

Rodney couldn't help but whisper out "Actually, we're quite close..." before Sheppard leaned in, capturing his lips in another kiss.

_**Fin**_


End file.
